The Escape
by XxSparrowingxX
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis go through many adventures and on the way Ciel learns new things about himself and about how much he needs Sebastian. This is a Action, Comedy, Adventure, Mystery story that you will enjoy!
1. His Butler, Curious

This is made strictly for your entertainment so enjoy!

I encourage you to Critique and Review thanks!

* * *

The sky was dim. Darker then the ebony windowsills and ash from a previous burning fire. Rats scuttled across the floor and the chandeliers swaying back and forth repeatedly. A boy with dark, blue-grey hair and deep, blue eye's was walking across the hallway to the staircase. He tightened his black eye patch and took his time going down the stairs. He looked up at the wall as he reached the next part of the staircase. A large picture was that of a woman and a man sitting together happily. The boy stared blankly at it and he then heard someone behind him. He turned around and a very tall man with red eyes and black hair stood there, bowing his head.

"Are you ready for your tea, young master?" He asked looking up. The boy nodded and walked up the stairs glancing back occasionally.

"Is there something wrong, master Ciel?" the dark butler asked. Ciel shook his head and replied, "No, nothing at all".

Ciel went up ahead of him and turned the corner into a wide room. It was a very gothic room, with large windows accompanying an immense desk. Ciel went over to the chair that was much to big for him and sat down comfortably.

The butler went over to a silver cart and poured tea into elegant, English teacups. He placed the tea in front of Ciel, as Ciel took a sip, the butler bowed and said, "It's Earl Grey. I believe you are fond of this tea, are you not?"

Ciel nodded and replied, "Yes, Sebastian". He put the tea on the plate and then asked Sebastian, "So, what is my schedule for today?"

"We are to look around London for someone called Mary Peters", Sebastian explained, handing papers to Ciel.

Ciel looked through the photos and recently written papers asking, "Who exactly is this person, Sebastian?"

"Mary Peters… She has apparently murdered three grim reapers and five demons", Sebastian told him.

Ciel widened his eyes slamming the papers on the desk. "Three grim reapers!" he exclaimed. "And five demons", he then said quieter.

"You seem to care more about the grim reapers then about demons", Sebastian said with a smile.

"Demons… It's hard, though, you can kill them. But killing a grim reaper is difficult and the only way you can kill them is with—", Sebastian cut Ciel off saying, "A death scythe".

Ciel sat down and then muttered, staring at the photos, "This will be difficult".

Sebastian blinked and then asked calmly, "What do you propose we do?"

Ciel frowned and he said, short tempered, "What do you think? We go after this Mary Peters and kill her before others are murdered, In the name of the queen". Ciel then glanced at Sebastian and ordered, "Sebastian, when we find this Mary Peters… Kill her!"

Sebastian went on one knee and bowed his head saying, "Yes, my lord".

They were in a carriage staring out the windows at the moving scenery. Ciel was deep in thought and Sebastian said nothing just staring at him. The carriage then came to a complete stop.

Ciel moved forward but Sebastian caught him before he could hit the seat in front of him. Sebastian and Ciel looked out the window and then Ciel muttered, "W-What was that?"

They both heard a crack in the roof of the carriage. Suddenly the roof flew off and rolled across the dirt path. A man was sitting on the ledge of the carriage with his crossed legs inside the cart. His black-gloved finger slid across the book trying to find a name. He has blood red hair and clothes with razor sharp teeth and red glasses with skulls dangling off the corners. His green eyes searched the pages.

The man with red hair exclaimed, "Ah!" He put a red ribbon as a bookmark and closed it tightly shut. "It's been a while Sebas-chan", he said with a romantic smile.

Sebastian's eyes were dull and Ciel muttered, "Grell, the blood red grim reaper".

Grell put a hand on his head and he exclaimed in false despair, "Oh, what a cruel name you give me, a woman!"

Ciel let out a hefty sigh and retorted, "You're a man. Besides, Sebastian is the one who gave you that title, not me".

Grell leaned in closer and said endearingly, "Then I passionately accept that. Oh! Sebas-chan your eyes warm me in the deep, dark, bitter nights".

Sebastian sat Ciel down on the seat beside him and asked, "What brings you here today, Grell?"

Grell crossed his legs in a feminine manor again, he pulled out the book and said, "I am looking for a ruthless murderer by ruthless I mean a reaper killer. I came to you because I thought you may have some leads".

"We haven't found anything yet. But why do you have to get hints from us you are a reaper aren't you? So, find these things out for yourself!" Ciel exclaimed.

Grell smiled and he explained leaning in at the two, "Mary Peters is my next job on the To-Die list. She is also a demon killer and to track a demon killer I need a demon and other demons aren't as attractive as Sebas-chan so that is why I have asked you. Also I thought you were the group of gentlemen that would escort a lady".

Ciel felt irritation but he tried to shake it off. "Aren't grim reapers stronger then demons? Even if Sebastian did beat you when you were Jack the Ripper, you are still a strong deity", Ciel said to Grell.

Sebastian looked at each one of them as they talked seeing where this would all go. Grell flapped his arms in excitement and said happily, "Oh you flatter me, really, but I don't have a good enough nose. As I say it takes a demon to find demon blood".

"I don't think you have ever said that", Ciel growled. Sebastian leaned over by Ciel's ear and whispered, "What do you think, young master?"

Ciel glanced to the side and explained, "We need him in order to find Mary Peters. Just go along with what he wants and that is an order".

Sebastian bowed his head and said, "Yes, my lord". He then opened his red, demonic eyes and Grell smiled evilly, his long hair blowing in the wind.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter there are more to come!

Sincerely,

Kid (Sparrow)


	2. His Butler, Psychotic

Sebastian, Ciel and Grell were walking around the streets of London looking for the abnormal killer: Mary Peters.

Grell sighed while trying to rub his jackets wrinkles offthe wrinkles off his jacket. "Sebas-chan, how long do we have to search? My frail feet are tired,", Grell whined.

Ciel glanced looked behind him and muttered, "We are going to keep looking till we find some sort of a clue.".

Grell glanced at Sebastian and then he exclaimed happily, "Oh Sebas-chan, you are handsome even when you are serious!"

Ciel put his hand on his head murmuring, "His face always looks like that.". Sebastian ignored the reaper and asked, "Where do you suppose she'll be, young master?"

Ciel shook his head and replied, "I am not completely sure but since we have a demon and a grim reaper we are surely targets.".

They heard something running in the alleyways and then they heard the broken breaking of glass. After that, all was silent. "We could be being stalked right now,", he said in a whispered.

Grell felt a twinge of fear but they just continued walking. "You know I heard that a grim reaper called Raymond was killed a while ago,", Grell explained then he added, "Do you suppose she is using his 'Death Scythe'?""

Sebastian and Ciel were staring at him angrily. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" Ciel shouted pointing his cane at Grell's face.

"We women are forgetful. Don't blame me about this incident!" Grell retorted. Ciel clenched his fists and exclaimed, "You are a man!"

Sebastian flicked Grell in the forehead and he fell to the ground. "Sebas-chan, this pain is nothing compared to my burning love for you,", Grell breathed.

Sebastian then went in front of Ciel blocking an axe. Grell stood up fast while Sebastian threw the axe to the side and got Ciel to safety.

Grell ran over to them Ciel and Sebastian in an alleyway and Sebastian explained, "You stay here, young master. Grell and I will get Mary Peters.".

When Sebastian and Grell were about to go Ciel grabbed Sebastian's sleeve and ordered, "Make sure you kill her, Sebastian.".

"Yes, my lord,", he replied with a grin. Sebastian jumped in front and of the suspect and hit the suspect them in the stomach. They The suspect jumped back and took off their a mask.

She had curly black hair and brown eyes. Grell got out his mini- scissor 'Death Scythes' and he said, "Time to rumble, eh?"

The suspectShe frowned and ran forward trying to strike Grell. He jumped back dodging her attack and Sebastian lunged forward with knives in between his fingers. He threw them at her hoping it would his hit her somewhere lethal. Unfortunately, she flipped backwards.

Thee strange woman suspect was on a rampage swinging her axe everywhere trying to get one of Sebastian's limbs. Grell flipped over her and cutting her arm. , but It it wasn't very affectiveeffective.

"Grell, those won't do you much good in this fight,", Sebastian told him, staring at the scissors.

"They are more effective they than you may think,, sir,"", Grell said, snottily. The suspect then cut Sebastian's left arm and he flinched.

Sebastian threw his body at her making her fling to the side. She struggled to get up and she said in frustration, very frustrated, "I promise you, I will kill every Reaper… Every demon I come across I will destroy. For my son and for my daughter!"

Ciel jumped up and ran out of the alleyway. "Wait, Mary Peters!" Sebastian threw grabbed the axe out of Mary's hands and flung it towards the wall so and she was forced to listen.

"Why are you trying to kill demons and grim reapers?" Ciel asked her, curiously.

Mary Peters looked down and she said with tears in her eyes, "My son and my daughter were killed by a reapaer. Not only that, my husband was murdered by a pack of greedy demons. I have to get my revenge or—." . Ciel cut her off by saying, "Or what? What will you do once you slaughter every demon? Every reaper? It won't do you much good. The Yard and many more agencies in London are looking for you. is looking for you and many more agencies in London. As the Queen's guard dog I, Ciel Phantomhive, take full responsibility for this case. It is my duty to stop you no matter what reason!"

Mary Peters looked up at Sebastian and Grell and then at Ciel. "Why do you trust them?"

Ciel glanced at the two of them and then replied with a grin, "I don't trust them in the least. They are simply my 'pawnss'".

Mary Peters made a deranged smiled and she laughed, "Pawns? What an intriguing notion!"

Ciel blinked and he said, "Sebastian—".

Sebastian was already way ahead of him and he muttered in a demonic way, "Yes, my lord.".

Sebastian threw a knife at her chest and it broke through. She fell to the ground blood trickling down her cheek and mouth and, of course, where the blade hit.

A Cinematic cinematic Record record came from her body and Grell examined it.

Mary Peters was holding a baby and a little boy went up to her saying, "Mommy, can I go play with Ray-Ray?"

Mary looked at him and she replied, "Who is Ray-Ray you seem to talk about him a lot.".

The little boy smiled sweetly and explained, "He is tall and really nice. He always plays with me outside. They coolest part about him is is his green yellow eyes!"

Mary stared at her son and said to him, "Always remember that not everyone is nice for just for the sake of being nice. Some people are nice so that they can steal you away from your mommy. You don't want that.".

The boy nodded and he murmured, "Yes, Mommy.".

The girl and boy were older now and they ran into the kitchen. "Hey Mom, we are going outside to play with Raymond, okay?" the boy said.

Mary put her hand on her face andwas concerned for her children and asked curiously, "How old is this boy?"

Her son put his hand on his face and was thinking. "He looks to be in his twenties now,"", her daughter said to her brother.

Mary said nothing so, and the children went went away outside.

not waiting for a response.

It was a few years later now. Mary was in her living room and someone knocked on her door. She opened it and asked, "What is it?"

"Miss Mary, your son and daughter followed a strange man into the woods. I have just assembled some men to go after them,", her neighbour said.

Mary widened her eyes and she went with themhim.

When they reached the woods Mary heard shrieks and she shouted, "Janine! James!"

When the men went into the forest Mary found her children both on the ground with no emotion in their eyes.

Mary let out a cry and the Cinematic cinematic Record record ended.

"Truly a sad story. But on the other hand my job is done,", Grell announced closing his book and putting it in his red, velvet jacket.

"Job well done. Good- bye Grell,", Ciel said walking away with Sebastian following. Grell reached his hand out and he muttered, "Sebas-chan, don't go. I'll be cold and lonely.".

Sebastian didn't really have time for that comment so he just ignored Grell and went with his Master into a carriage.

They both rode off with Grell chasing after them.


End file.
